


BasketVolleyBikes

by annarobszombies



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 弱虫ペダル | Yowamushi Pedal
Genre: Gen, I just really needed all these characters together judge me real hard, Onoda being cute, PROBABLY A LOT OF OOCness BECAUSE I CANT CHARACTERIZE RIGHT SOMETIMES, Some OC usage, Sporting Convention, crossovers, making new friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annarobszombies/pseuds/annarobszombies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of sports dorks end up at a high school sporting convention. It goes about as well as you'd think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let's be honest here I just really needed these dorks in the same room for an extended period of time and if no one else was gonna do it then dammit just leave it to me because I'm just a giant piece of trash okay

Kuroko sat quietly in his room, his phone pressed to his ear. Akashi was on the other end, speaking rather matter-of-factly about a…meet up of some kind.  
  
“I’m sorry, Akashi-kun but I’m still confused,” Kuroko interrupted his former captain. He received a long sigh in return.  
  
“Tetsuya please pay attention. This will be the third time I’ve had to explain it,” Akashi sighed again, and took a deep breath, “A random selection of schools in the country has been invited to a convention of sorts. All sporting clubs are required to attend. I believe it’s a week long, and it is requested that the teams intermingle and, to put it simply, befriend each other.”  
  
“Akashi-kun doesn’t sound like he likes that very much,” Kuroko deadpanned. Another sigh from the other basketball player.  
  
“It’s an annoyance, and gets in the way of practice.” Akashi sounded like he was speaking through grit teeth. Kuroko almost wanted to laugh.  
  
“And as far as you know, all the schools with a member of Generation of Miracles has been invited, including Serin?” Kuroko asked.  
  
“Yes. The six of us will be meeting again sooner than expected, it seems.” The amusement in Akashi’s voice was almost overtaking the annoyance.  
  
“Thank you for the warning, Akashi-kun. I have to go now, or I’ll be late for school,” Kuroko stood from his bed and walked out his door and towards the downstairs.  
  
“Ah, my apologies, Tetsuya. I will speak to you again soon.” Akashi apologized quickly, Kuroko could assume that the red-head was also running a bit behind now.  
  
“Yes, see you soon, Akashi-kun.” With that, Kuroko ended the call and stepped out his front door. Akashi had made him promise not to tell anyone else about this until the official invitations went out at some point today, and Kuroko couldn’t help but be excited. It was going to be very interesting.  
  
-B-A-S-K-E-T-  
  
Karasuno was in the middle of practice when Takeda-sensei cam bursting through the doors, out of breath with a huge grin on his face.  
  
“Sensei? You okay?” Ukai frowned at the teacher who shuffled over to the coach and pulled him back outside for a private conversation.  
  
The players watched with confusion on their faces as the gym door slammed shut.  
  
“What’s that all about, I wonder…” Asahi mumbled, looking a bit worried.  
  
“Should I go outside and make sure things are okay?” Daichi looked over at Suga, who shook his head.  
  
“If they need you, I’m sure they’ll come back inside and collect you.” The third-year setter smiled and turned back to Yamagichi.  
  
“Sorry, it was your turn right?” He asked. The first year jumped, but nodded and just like that, practice resumed…for the most part.  
  
Ukai and Takeda returned after a few moments, both appeared equally excited.  
  
“Oi! Gather up! I’ve got some news!” Ukai called. The players were quick to drop everything and hurry to their coach.  
  
“Is everything alright?” Of course Asahi was the first to ask.  
  
“Everything’s pretty damn great actually. Listen up, we’ve been invited to a week-long event in Tokyo.”  
  
“TOKYO? UWAHH!” Hinata had to be physically restrained by Kageyama.  
  
“It’s like a giant sports convention. Our school, as well as many other schools from around the country, has been invited.” Ukai finished, shooting a look at Takeda to finish the rest.  
  
“Like Ukai-kun said, it’s like a sports convention. All the sporting clubs in each of these schools are going. It’s a way to meet competitors and make friends,” Takeda smiled at his team.  
  
“When is it?” Daichi stepped forward with the question.  
  
“We’re heading out Sunday, the convention itself starts Monday afternoon. Takeda-sensei has permission forms for your parents to sign. Make sure we get them back by Friday, or you’re not going.” Ukai said with a final nod. Takeda handed out the forms to each member as they started speaking excitedly to one another.  
  
“Hurry and clean this place up. I’m ending practice early today.” Ukai added, raising his voice above Hinata and Nishinoya, who were practically screaming with excitement. He’d never seen any of them (Hinata not included) move so quickly.  
  
Ukai shook his head and Takeda laughed.  
  
“If I didn’t know any better, I’d think they were a little bit excited for this trip,” Sensei said, smiling at Ukai, who shot a grin right back.  
  
“Heh. I’d be worried if they weren’t.” He chuckled.  
  
-V-O-L-L-E-Y-  
  
Onoda let out a quiet sigh as he listened to Naruko and Imaizumi banter back and forth. He wasn’t quite sure what they were arguing over, though he was pretty positive it was over their practice times from yesterday. He was too nervous about what Kinjou-san had told him earlier.  
  
_“Go straight to the club room today, Onoda. The coach has some very important news.”_  
  
He tugged his jersey on and zipped it, another sigh escaping his lips.  
  
“Ka ka ka! Why so sigh-y Onoda-kun?” Naruko threw his arm over his friend’s shoulder.  
  
“O-oh, well, I guess I’m nervous about what coach has to tell us,” Onoda fidgeted, his cheeks turning a light pink.  
  
“I’m sure it’s just to tell us how awesome we are! Ka ka ka!” Naruko laughed and plopped down on the bench, pulling Onoda down with him. Imaizumi shook his head at the two, and sat himself on Onoda’s other side to wait for the others.  
  
Suigimoto arrived a few minutes later, boisterously talking about his theories on what the coach had to talk to them about. Teshima and Aoyagi shuffled in, the third years right behind them.  
  
No one spoke while they all changed and waited for the coach to arrive and give them his news.  
  
Makishima’s cell phone started ringing. The green-haired spider huffed and ignored the call. His phone rang again. This went on for a solid five minutes before Tadokoro all but exploded.  
  
“Just answer it already! We’re still waiting for the coach anyway!” He yelled. Makishima sighed and finally hit the answer button. A small, loud, and annoying voice could be heard by all as Toudou screeched in Makishima’s ear.  
  
“To…Toudou…T…Toudou….I need… Can you just…” Makishima sighed and continued to try and make out what the Hakone climber was screaming about. After another five minutes, the Toudou must have calmed down slightly because Makishima tried talking to him again.  
  
“Toudou, I need you to repeat all of that, calmly and without raising your voice.” Makishima rubbed his face. Onoda watched with unhidden amusement as his face went from bored, to shocked in a matter of a few seconds.  
  
“I gotta go.” Makishima suddenly hung up on Toudou and shoved his phone in his jersey pocket.  
  
“What was that all about?” Tadokoro asked. Makishima shrugged and looked away.  
  
“I think Toudou just told me what the coach is about to.” He sighed. Kinjou made a humming sound in the back of his throat and the club room door opened, revealing their coach and a slightly flustered Miki.  
  
“Ah, we’re all here! Good! I have some exciting news!” Mister Pierre clapped his hands together happily. “Sohoku has been invited to a sporting convention!”  
  
“A…what? A sporting convention?” Teshima and Aoyagi shared a look of confusion.  
  
“Yes, a sporting convention! A random selection of high schools has been invited! It’s strictly for the sporting clubs, so there are going to be a lot of interesting people!” Mister Pierre clapped his hands together and let out a hearty laugh.  
  
“It’s a way for competitors that wouldn’t usually meet, well, meet. Like Mister Pierre said, all the sporting clubs at all these schools have been invited, so there will be a lot of different people. It’s going to be so much fun!” Miki giggled and grinned at the cyclists, who stared at the two messengers.  
  
“In case you were still wondering, Tadokorocchi, that’s what Toudou was telling me about. Apparently Hakone was invited too.” Makishima said, leaning against the wall with a smirk.  
  
“S-s-so, we’re going to Tokyo?” Onoda spoke up, his voice an excited squeak.  
  
“Of course. We’ve been invited, after all.” Kinjou gave a kind smile to the young climber and without any further ado, he thanked the coach and Miki and headed out to lead practice.  
  
-B-I-K-E-S


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually kind of surprised at the fact that people actually read and enjoyed this.  
> The chapters will get longer I promise! The first few are gonna be kinda short while I try and get these dorks together without totally screwing everything up.

Hinata was in high spirits as he biked to Karasuno Sunday afternoon to meet the rest of the team for their trip to Tokyo. He couldn’t stop himself from grinning and yelling out excitedly.  
  
As he entered through the gates, he glided over to the bike racks to chain his bike, making sure to leave nothing important and jogged over to where he could see his teammates loading their things into the bus.  
  
“Sorry I’m late!” He called, waving and jumping up and down as he ran towards them.  
  
“Ah, Hinata! We were getting worried,” Suga smiled at the orange-haired spiker, who let out another string of apologies, causing Kageyama to smack him on the head and snap at him to shut up already. Tsukishima sneered at the duo, mumbling some snarky comment to Yamaguchi under his breath. Kageyama shot a rather icy glare at the blonde, who looked away with a smirk.  
  
“Alright you guys, looks like everyone’s here. Let’s get going.” Daichi said, motioning for them to start boarding the bus.  
  
“Wait! Where’s Kiyoko-san?!” Nishinoya asked, looking around wildly for their beautiful manager.  
  
“Shimizu went on ahead with Takeda-sensei and Ukai-san. They’re meeting us at the hotel we’re staying in.” Suga explained, calming the libero before he got too far out of hand. Nishinoya pouted, and Tanaka all but cried about not getting to ride in the same bus as their manager, but one stern look from Daichi was enough to get the two on the bus a tad bit quieter.  
  
During the drive, Daichi laid out a general game plan for the week.  
  
“The first day is just a general meet-and-greet, according to the guide that was given along with the invitation. The next few days they’ll have specific areas open for different clubs to practice with each other. Friday, there’s a giant dinner for everyone who attended and we’ll be returning early Saturday morning. For obvious reasons, Ukai-san has given us the weekend we return off, unless we deem it necessary to practice when we get back Saturday afternoon. Sound good?” Daichi glanced around the bus at his team, all of which gave some sort of affirmation.  
  
“Let’s just all try to have fun, okay? And please be on your best behavior.” Suga gave a pointed look at Tanaka, who of course acted offended.  
  
“We’re serious. Don’t go causing trouble. That goes for all of us. We’ve been invited to something very special. We want to make a good first impression, not only as a team, but as a school as well.” Daichi scanned the bus for anyone who might, for some idiotic reason, try to argue and finally sat back down to try and relax the rest of the ride.  
  
Somewhere in the back, Kageyama started yelling at Hinata for some reason. This was going to be a long trip.  
  
-B-A-S-K-E-T-  
  
The Sohoku Cycling team met in their club room before leaving for a quick rundown of how the week would go. Since Hakone, as well as many other rival schools had been invited, Kinjou stressed that they needed to try and avoid any confrontations that could reflect badly on the team and the school.  
  
“As long as Kyofushi isn’t there, hotshot should be fine! Let’s just go already!” Naruko clapped Imaizumi on the shoulder and laughed loudly. With a few sighs and shared looks, the third years shooed the first and second years out of the club room and out to where their bus was waiting.  
  
-V-O-L-L-E-Y-  
  
Karasuno Volleyball club arrived at their hotel around mid-afternoon, the same time other schools and teams appeared to.  
  
“Uwaaaahhh! This is so exciting!” Hinata was bouncing, and again, had to be physically restrained and silenced by Kageyama  
  
“Ukai-san!” Daichi called to their coach who was talking to another man, he looked like a foreigner. Ukai turned to look and gave a nod before excusing himself and walking to greet the team.  
  
“We’ve already checked in. Sensei has room keys and room assignments. He’s in the lobby waiting for you guys,” Ukai nodded his head towards the front doors of the hotel. Daichi said a quick thanks and ushered his team inside to meet Takeda-sensei while Ukai returned to the conversation with the other man.  
  
As the team entered the hotel they were borderline assaulted by loud laughter that could rival any of Nishinoya and Tanaka’s outbursts.  
  
The laughter was coming by a short red-head, who appeared to be laughing at a boy with big, round glasses.  
  
“Ka ka ka! Onoda-kuuuun! That’s so funny!” The red-head laughed louder, making the poor four-eyes turn pink and try to scoot behind another boy who looked almost dead-on like Kageyama.  
  
“Hey King look, it’s your better looking twin,” Tsukishima smirked at Kageyama, who puffed out his chest at the nickname and started to shout back at the blonde, but was interrupted by Takeda-sensei making a sudden appearance.  
  
“Good to finally see you guys!” Takeda smiled kindly at his team and waved a paper around, “These are your room assignments and numbers. You are all separated by year. So the third years are together, the second years are together and the first years are together. Nice and simple!” Takeda handed the paper to Daichi so he could tell everyone their room numbers.  
  
“Wait, what about Kiyoko-san? Is she staying with the third years too?” Nishinoya asked, looking around for the girl.  
  
“She has her own room and is already upstairs,” Takeda explained. Nishinoya and Tanaka both seemed to deflate.  
  
“Psst, Kageyama,” Hinata tugged on the setter’s jacket sleeve. Kageyama glared down at the orange-haired menace.  
  
“What is it, dumbass?” He snapped, still clearly upset over Tsukishima’s teasings  
  
“Check out that guy’s hair,” Hinata pointed back over to the boisterous red-head, who had quieted down somewhat. His finger led to another tall boy with long green hair, streaked with an orange-red who was holding his cell-phone to his ear looking inherently exhausted.  
  
“That’s….interesting….” Kageyama blinked a few times as he stared at the other athlete (at least, he assumed he was an athlete and not a manager of some kind)  
  
“It’s so cool!” Hinata shouted, making many of the people in the lobby look over at him strangely.  
  
“Way to go, dumbass, now everyone is looking at us!” Kageyama smacked Hinata and Daichi let out a long sigh.  
  
Karasuno eventually filed to the elevators and eventually to their rooms for some rest and relaxation before they had dinner together in a restaurant nearby and prepared for the excitement of the convention tomorrow.  
  
-B-I-K-E-S-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you thought I wasn't going to put Sohoku and Karasuno in the same hotel YOU ARE DEAD WRONG.
> 
> Also, I still can't Naruko someone send help


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends I am ALIVE and READY to do this!
> 
> Okay I'm not but we're going for it anyway!

Monday morning could not come fast enough for Hinata, who was too excited to sleep that night. He kept tossing and turning and wishing it would be morning already! He’d gotten a text from Kenma that said that Nekoma had been invited as well, and really wanted to see his friend!  
  
Oi, Hinata, stop making so much noise!” Kageyama growled at him from his bed nearby.  
  
I’m too excited Bakagyama!” Hinata whisper-yelled back at him, but forced himself to settle down. This was so cool! He couldn’t wait!  
  
B-A-S-K-E-T  
  
The first thing the six members of the Generation if Miracles did the morning of the convention was meet in front of where the convention was being held.  
  
The six members and their respective teams greeted each other as pleasantly as they could.  
  
“It’s nice to see everyone again,” Akashi said smoothly, earning eyerolls from just about everyone.  
  
“Yeah, yeah. I’m sure we’re all thrilled,” Aomine yawned, “Can we go inside now?”  
  
There was a collective agreement to go inside the building, with promises to get together later for dinner that evening.  
  
V-O-L-L-E-Y  
  
“Uwaaaah~!” Hinata’s eyes sparkled brightly as he took in the large building filled with high school athletes, and cool booths for people to buy all kinds of interesting sports-related things.  
  
“Kinda reminds me of an anime convention, except everyone here plays a sport,” Kenma stood beside him, more interested in what he was playing on his phone than everything else. Kuro laughed behind them, whether it was at what Kenma said, or something else, Hinata didn’t really care.  
  
“Try to have fun today, guys!” Takeda chirped  
  
“You’re all free to go about the place as you wish, but stay out of trouble.” Ukai added before shooing the both Karasuno and Nekoma off, leaving behind only the coaches, and supervisors.  
  
Hinata couldn’t decide where to go. There were a bunch of things to look at and even more people to talk to, but first he should probably find a bathroom. His excitement was getting to him and he didn’t want to make a huge fool of himself in front of all these people. He’s done that enough times to know it’s not a good feeling.  
  
“Bathroom~! Bathroom~!” Hinata hummed to himself as he searched, at some point losing sight of all his friends.  
  
“Where could it be-oof!” Hinata had bumped into someone taller than him.  
  
“Ah! S-sorry! I wasn’t paying any attention!” The person was the one to apologize looking nervous that maybe Hinata was hurt. He had big eyes and even bigger glasses.  
  
“O-oh no! It’s fine! It was probably my fault anyway, to be honest…” Hinata looked sheepish as he rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
“There are so many people in here, I didn’t even see you! I should have been paying better attention,” the four-eyed boy looked equally as sheepish.  
  
B-I-K-E-S  
  
Onoda was pretty embarrassed. He’d been so excited he’d gotten lost in the crowd and now he’d accidentally run into somebody. Though, to be fair, the person was several centimeters shorter than him, but that was no excuse. The boy also had orange hair brighter than Makishima-san’s.  
  
“Oh, hey, what sport do you play?” The ginger boy asked suddenly. Onoda jumped, then smiled  
  
“Ah-I’m on the bicycle racing team!” He stated proudly. The boy ‘ooooh’d and grinned  
  
“I play volleyball! I’m going to become the best in Japan!” The boy boasted. Onoda couldn’t help but to laugh.  
  
“That’s so cool!” Onoda grinned, and the boy grinned back, “I always thought only really tall people played volleyball…ah! I mean…”  
  
“I may be small, but I can jump real high!” The boy puffed up a bit, “Plus, I’m only a first-year! I’ve still got plenty of time to grow tall like everyone else!”  
  
“Oooh! I’m a first year too! My name is Onoda Sakamichi!” Onoda suddenly found himself giving a late introduction.  
  
“I’m Hinata Shouyou! It’s nice to meet you!” Hinata was happy to give his own name.  
  
“Sakamichi-kun!”  
  
“Chibi-chaaan!”  
  
The two boys both turned to see where their names were being called from, Hinata reacting immediately to the sight of someone that Onoda couldn’t quite see, but then again, Manami had suddenly invaded his vision with a happy smile.  
  
“Manami-kun!” Onoda greeted his friend happily and turned to find that Hinata had vanished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for this being late and probably really crappy


End file.
